2008 IIHF World Championship rosters
of Russia after scoring the first goal of the gold medal game. Semin led Russia in scoring with six goals and thirteen points.]] The 2008 IIHF World Championship rosters consisted of 399 players on 16 national ice hockey teams. In honour of the International Ice Hockey Federation's (IIHF) 100th anniversary, the World Championship was hosted in Canada for the first time. Held in Quebec City and Halifax, Canada, the 2008 IIHF World Championship was the 72nd edition of the tournament. Russia won the Championship, the second time they had done so and their 24th title if including those won by the Soviet Union. Dany Heatley of Canada led the tournament in scoring with 20 points, and was named the tournament's most valuable player and top forward. Canadian Brent Burns was named top defenceman, while Evgeni Nabokov of Russia was selected as top goaltender. Before the start of the World Championship, each participating nation had to submit a list of players for its roster. A minimum of 15 skaters and two goaltenders, and a maximum of 20 skaters and three goaltenders had to be selected. If a country selected fewer than the maximum allowed, they had to choose the remaining players prior to the start of the tournament. After the start of the tournament, each team was allowed to select an additional two players, either skaters or goaltenders, to their roster, for a maximum roster of 25 players. Once a player was registered to the team, he could not be removed from the roster. To qualify for a national team under IIHF rules, a player must follow several criteria. He must be a citizen of the nation, and be under the jurisdiction of that national ice hockey association. Players are allowed to switch which national team they play for, providing they fulfill the IIHF criteria. If participating for the first time in an IIHF event, the player would have had to play two consecutive years in the national competition of the new country, without playing in another nation. If the player has already played for a national team before, he may switch nationality if he is a citizen of the new country, and has played for four consecutive years in the national competition of the new country. This switch may only happen once in the player's life. Legend Belarus had two goals and one assist for Belarus.]] *'Head coach': Curt Fraser Skaters Goaltenders Canada led the tournament in scoring, being named most valuable player and best forward.]] *'Head coach': Ken Hitchcock Skaters }|||Edmonton Oilers||9||0||0||0||4 |- |16||F||| |||Chicago Blackhawks||9||2||3||5||8 |- |30||GK||| |||Carolina Hurricanes||9||0||0||0||0 |} Goaltenders Czech Republic led the Czech Republic team in scoring with one goal and nine assists.]] *'Head coach': Alois Hadamczik Skaters }||align="left"|Washington Capitals||7||2||3||5||0 |- |11||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Phoenix Coyotes||6||0||3||3||8 |- |35||D||align="left"| ||align="left"|Columbus Blue Jackets||7||1||0||1||0 |- |17||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Colorado Avalanche||6||1||3||4||2 |- |33||GK||align="left"| ||align="left"|Salavat Yulaev Ufa||6||0||0||0||0 |- |24||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Lokomotiv Yaroslavl||7||1||2||3||2 |- |15||D||align="left"| ||align="left"|Toronto Maple Leafs||7||1||9||10||0 |- |20||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|HC Slavia Praha||4||0||1||1||0 |- |18||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|CSKA Moscow||5||0||1||1||14 |- |12||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Buffalo Sabres||7||5||2||7||0 |- |64||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Boston Bruins||5||0||0||0||2 |- |71||D||align="left"| ||align="left"|Tampa Bay Lightning||7||1||2||3||4 |- |4||D||align="left"| ||align="left"|Phoenix Coyotes||7||0||0||0||6 |- |13||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Columbus Blue Jackets||7||1||1||2||2 |- |97||GK||align="left"| ||align="left"|HC Bílí Tygři Liberec||0||0||0||0||0 |- |14||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Montreal Canadiens||4||0||3||3||2 |- |60||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|HC Pardubice||7||2||1||3||2 |- |28||D||align="left"| ||align="left"|New York Rangers||4||0||0||0||0 |- |34||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|HC Energie Karlovy Vary||2||0||0||0||0 |- |31||GK||align="left"| ||align="left"|HC Slavia Praha||0||0||0||0||0 |- |19||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Phoenix Coyotes||7||5||2||7||4 |- |3||D||align="left"| ||align="left"|Nashville Predators||7||1||4||5||6 |} Goaltenders Denmark finished third in scoring for Denmark.]] *'Head coach': Mike Sirant Skaters Goaltenders Finland helped Finland win a bronze medal by scoring seven points.]] *'Head coach': Doug Shedden Skaters Goaltenders France had one assist as France stayed in the top division of ice hockey.]] *'Head coach': Dave Henderson Skaters Goaltenders Germany appeared in three games for Germany, winning one.]] *'Head coach': Uwe Krupp Skaters }||align="left"|Eisbären Berlin||6||1||2||3||4 |- |16||F||align="left"| ||align="left"|Iserlohn Roosters||6||1||2||3||4 |} Goaltenders Italy *'Head coach': Fabio Polloni, Michel Goulet Skaters Goaltenders Latvia appeared in all six games for Latvia.]] *'Head coach': Oļegs Znaroks Skaters Goaltenders Norway had three points in seven games for Norway.]] *'Head coach': Roy Johansen Skaters Goaltenders Russia helped Russia win its first gold medal in fifteen years.]] *'Head coach': Vyacheslav Bykov Skaters Goaltenders Slovakia led Slovakia in scoring.]] *'Head coach': Július Šupler Skaters Goaltenders Slovenia led the team in both goals and points.]] *'Head coach': Mats Waltin Skaters Goaltenders Sweden leading the team in scoring with thirteen points.]] *'Head coach': Bengt-Åke Gustafsson Skaters Goaltenders Switzerland played in three games for Switzerland, winning one of them.]] *'Head coach': Ralph Krueger Skaters Goaltenders United States scored five goals and three assists for the United States.]] *'Head coach': John Tortorella Skaters Goaltenders References * * * Team rosters *Belarus *Canada *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *Italy *Latvia *Norway *Russia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Sweden *Switzerland *United States Player statistics *Belarus *Canada *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *Italy *Latvia *Norway *Russia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Sweden *Switzerland *United States Category:IIHF World Championships Category:2008 in hockey